Princess Okashi
Okashi is the leader of the Sugar Infectors and the daughter of Emperor Cupcake. She is one of the main antagonists of Sugarcube Gamer (alongside Unagami). Depictions in the Series Early Life She was born to Emperor Cupcake and Empress Wagashi at the Candy Empire. She is an expert of doing potion making and alchemy. However, at an unknown point of time, she seeks advice with Emperor Unagami and bring her corrupted friends by her side, becoming the Sugar Infectors. Their goal is to have people in the world to eat desserts. Pony Life Shorts Cake Eating Contest! Okashi appears as a mysterious shadow, as she put some magic dust onto Princess Celestia asleep, revealing her true identity. The Science of Soda Okashi teaches Pinkie Pie about magic potions and spells that she taught her earlier. Pinkie inadvertently listens to Okashi's instructions and learn how to make a potion correctly. Later, Zecora was shocked that Okashi is better than Zecora herself. Nice Blended While at Chocolate Bar & Café, Okashi was interfered by Mully about the secret of making Ice Blended drinks. She tricked Kaya when creating a perfect Ice Blended drink, but turns out to be worst. Chocolate Treasures The Ninja somehow meet Okashi as the potion expert and sweet sorceress. She somehow brings them to a vault filled with chocolates, milk, dark, white and caramel-filling. Although Lloyd has been hypocritical about eating desserts, The other Ninja enjoy eating, but much to Lloyd's statement, the Ninja blamed Okashi that they try for the world to be filled with desserts for everyone to enjoy, but she disappears, so as the chocolate vault. Hyperactivity As Okashi brings desserts that a person like, the Ninja attempt to stop them as sugar causes underlying effects, like sugar crash. In order to stop the Ninja, Okashi uses the Freezing Potion to freeze the Ninja like Ice, before she leave. Personality Magic Okashi's has extraordinary alchemy and potionlogy skills, which were effective to use magic with potions. Although called as Pinkie Pie's mentor, she attempts everyone to have desserts and have sugar rush, in what everyone wants for. She has sleep magic dusts and hundreds of magic potions that she can used. Appearances LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Living the Pony Life Pony Life Shorts *4. "Cake Eating Contest!" *6. "The Science of Soda" *8. "Nice Blended" *10. "Chocolate Treasures" *12. "Hyperactivity" *13. "The Okashi Revolt" *15. "A Sprinkle in Time" Season 1: Sugarcube Gamer * Trivia *She has sweet bubblegum scent whenever she appears. *Her name means sweets in Japanese. *It is true according to LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: A Guide to Potion Secrets that Okashi is actually Pinkie Pie's mentor. *She is very communicable with Unagami, as she tends help him find some ways for the people and ponies to be attracted with desserts. **As of which, however, Unagami was helping with the Mechanic and the other Kryptarium Prison inmates, although being the creator of the Prime Empire. *She is the first main antagonist in Living the Pony Life to be a female and the tenth main female antagonist overall after Nightmare Moon, Queen Chrysalis, Starlight Glimmer, the Preeminent, Principal Cinch, Midnight Sparkle, Harumi, Cozy Glow and Aspheera. *Like Harumi, Okashi has parents who are rulers of the realm. **However, Harumi's parents were adopted while Okashi's parents are revealed to be birth parents. *Okashi's personality is similar to Mary Poppins, a slightly stern but caring woman, who uses magic and self-control to take care of the Banks children. Their similarity also include a sensible hat and parrot umbrella. **She is similar to Princess Peach as she has similar appearance as hers. *She is expert at making potions and spells, similar to Zecora and Potion Nova.